Promise Me You'll Try
by Death's Little Angel
Summary: Li and Sakura get a better friendship. (Songfic)


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!sheesh...  
  
Note: This song is from Jennifer Lopez(I know you people say what!) If   
you have the song listen to it. Enjoy!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Force know my plight release the light! Lighting!" yelled Li as the  
lightning hit the fight card. "Sakura now!" Sakura nodded.  
"Fight card return to your power confined!" she ordered. The card  
went to her. "That was one tough clow card." Kero complamented.  
"Thanks for your help Li." said Sakura when she looked at Li.  
"Anything for you Sakura..." without warning he swept her off her feet  
and kissed her...  
  
*I know it's on your heart   
That a love like ours shall never fall apart  
You're so afraid of the rain  
So I'll take your hand   
And I'll love you the best way that I can  
And I only expect the same*  
  
"Sakura! Wake up!" yelled Torrie. "Huh wha?" she said sleepily.  
"Get up your going to be late for school and I don't want to drive you  
there when you miss your bus!" yelled Torrie again. "Yeah and I'm going  
to make you late for your job." mumbled Sakura under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He walked out of the room. "Good ridence." she said happily when   
she realized her dream wasn't real. She daydreamed about it when...  
DING DONG DING DONG. Sakura snaped out of it. "Oh no!  
It's Madison and I'm not even dressed yet!" she started panicing.  
She grabbed her clothes and started dressing which took her   
10 seconds then rushed to the door. "Hi...*pant*...Madison...*pant*."  
Sakura said tiredly.   
  
"Why..."  
  
"Don't ask!" she silenced her. "Anyway lets go." while they were walking  
Sakura saw Li across the street looking at her. "Hi Li!" she yelled.  
Li blushed and waved to her. Sakura looked at him confusely.  
  
*Don't promise me forever  
Don't promise me the sun and the sky  
Don't pretend to know you'll never make me cry  
Just hold me now and promise me you'll try*  
  
"Sakura we have 2 minutes to get to school come on!" Madison warned  
her. They both started running. When they got to class they sat on their  
usual seats. Li came in after him and went to his seat. Class ended   
quickly and Madison had to stay after school. So Sakura walked home  
herself. She passed by Penguin Park and sensed a clow card near by.  
BANG! "What was that?" She ran to where it came from and saw  
a little crater on the ground. 'What clow card would do this?' she  
thought. "Sakura look out!" yelled Li as he pushed her out of  
the way. "That was close thanks Li." BANG! The crater was  
right in front of them. "Water card! Release and dispell!"  
the water went where the crater was revealing an outline of the  
card. "I know that figure." Li said. "It's the power card!" when he said  
that the power card charged at him at hit him hard. "Li! Are you ok?"  
she asked hom a little worried. He tried to get up but fell down again.  
She saw that his ankle was broken and kneeled down next to him   
placed his head on her lap. "Try not to move your ankle, it's broken."  
she told him. "Sakura it's your chance to beat that card by yourself   
without my help." he said to her. "But I can't..." "Listen I know you can  
I believe in you! Just promise me you'll try." he said to her with digneity.  
Sakura nodded and Li sat up. Sakura stood in fighting stance with courage  
from Li.  
  
*Though I'm not sure of what I fell  
Never thought a love so true that felt so unreal  
And I'm a little afraid myself  
But if you love me day by day  
With all honest heart and a little faith  
Baby time will tell the tale*  
  
'I know the way to beat the power card is by time freeze but Li has that card,  
but even though don't have it I have to try.' she thought. "Lightning card!  
Release and dispell!" the little pink girl got zapped and fell down.   
"Fire card! Release and dispell!" It was running around in circles and the fire  
went out so it fell down again. "Now's my chance." Sakura ran to the power  
card and stood in front of it. "Power Card! Return to your power confined!"  
It went back to card form and it floated to her. "You did it Sakura." said Li  
from afar. "It was nothing really." she blushed. Sakura went to Li and helped  
him up. She gave him her staff to use as a cane. "Thanks." he said. She  
hugged him.  
  
*Don't promise me forever   
Don't promise me the sun and the sky  
Don't pretend to know you'll never make me cry  
Just hold me now  
And promise me you'll try*  
  
They both parted and Li turned bright red. "What was that for?" he asked.  
"Well, it's for trusting me for once." she giggled. Li sweatdropped. "Come  
on let me get you home before Meilin finds out." she said playfully. Li   
smiled. Both of them walked toward the sunset back home.  
  
*Just hold me now  
And promise me you'll try*  



End file.
